Keno Fasris Invern
Keno Fasris Invern (キーノ・ファスリス・インベルン), is one of the two main protagonists in the Overlord Bonus Volume. She is a former human princess of Inveria that turned into a vampire, and the daughter of King Invern and Annie Fasris Invern. Appearance As a child, Keno has a small, petite body at her young age. According to Suzuki Satoru, he describes Keno to be a pretty young girl, probably older than the age of ten physically. She originally possessed a pair of two eyes each with all colors of the rainbow. However, after undergoing a vampire transformation, she lost those colors as it converted to crimson red. She wears a piece of reddish cloth-like cloak secured with a rope that covers the rest of her garment. The clothes below the cloak were tattered from wear and discolored from where dirt and sand had gotten on it. The loose sleeves of that clothing were tied up by a rope, and what had once been a skirt was tied up into what seemed like a pair of pants. It was comparable to an utterly utilitarian garment which Keno is wearing. Keno used to have long blonde hair, but she had it cut before traveling with Suzuki Satoru. Now she has short hair that extends close to her shoulders. Personality Keno tends to be ambitious with the idea of learning magic spells that caught her interest. At times though, she would easily give up on that ambition if it had not been the words of her father which reasonably influence her decision-making. Keno was told by her father that she needs to focus all her effort on developing battle-related spells for the sake of protecting her nation and its inhabitants from future invaders. Sometimes, the young Keeno have a defiant attitude when her father calls her out on the notion that she was not practicing useful spells despite being part of royalty. However, Keno is the type who refuses to back down on his criticism, retorting that it was precise because she was royalty that she should not learn offensive, defensive or divinatory spells, and instead learn spells that would make everyone happy. Along the way, ever since she lost her people including parents from the undead phenomenon, she started to become increasingly anti-social in nature. Hence, the reason for her lack of social skills and how she tends to have trouble getting her words and thoughts together with Suzuki Satoru conversely so. This leads to her sometimes stammering during social interactions accidentally. For years, this personality of hers was likely influenced by the secluded life she has been living by in a desolate city with nobody else alive or around to talk to her. On the other hand, she was fearful of strong monsters, trying her hardest to avoid them from ever encountering her during the midst of her research. Nonetheless, she seems to be resolute and determine on trying to save everyone in the royal capital, spending the rest of her days dedicated to research before meeting Suzuki Satoru. She was tearfully mournful upon remembering the terrible memories of that horrific event. Feeling despair, she years for anyone from other cities or even Suzuki Satoru to help her bring them back into their human state. Background Keno was the princess of Inveria. After a horrific event took place, she was the last person to be seen alive within that nation as the rest of her countrymen are found dead. Although she survived the unknown ordeal, she became a vampire while they ended up turning into mindless, lower-tier undead. The reason why she turned into a vampire instead of a zombie was that her talent had copied and cast Cure Elim’s Wild Magic spell accidentally. It ended up causing Keno to absorb the souls of everyone around her which led to the undead phenomenon that occurred in her home city. This turned her into an undead just like Cure Elim. The spell is constantly active at all times, basically rendering her talent useless. If she deactivates Cure Elim’s tainted Wild Magic by using her talent to save another spell, she'd turn into an unintelligent zombie. It could be said that five million souls of her entire countrymen from the Rainbow Country are trapped inside her. With that said, she was formally tutored by her mother Annie Fasris Invern and suitors over the advancement of her tier magic and how to use it. Additionally, Keno acquired her knowledge about various undead beings from the monster lore classes she was educated in. Over the course of two years, Keno had wait for help from other cities to arrive and investigate this strange phenomenon where her people became zombies. Hence, the reason for why Keno had opted to not leave her city behind but stay. During the meantime, while waiting for rescue to come, she took her time studying the zombified residents of her country. Keno made it her objective to understand the undead conversion phenomenon that occurred in the royal capital, so that she may be able to help everyone recover. According to Suzuki Satoru, she had been alone in the ruined city for forty years before meeting him. As a result, Keno occasionally ventured out of the castle to bring back various books to research any possible ways in curing their zombified state. Since then, Keno had lived by herself alone all this time, searching for a solution to somehow restore her people and parents back to their original selves. Originally, the castle Keno lived in was supposed to be the main base of operation where she conducts her research. However, upon sensing a powerful unknown undead located nearby outside the city, she has now switched to living in the sewers instead to avoid a dangerous confrontation.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 1: Encounter In The Lost Country Chronology The Vampire Princess of the Lost Country Arc Abilities and Powers Back then, Keno had been younger than she was now, at an age where she could barely cast 1st-tier spells. Currently, Keno noted 2nd-tier spells is the level she can manage to use by far. At present, she is focused on broadening her knowledge rather than improving her spellcasting abilities. As one of the undead, who did not need to rest, Keno could literally work through the night in her endeavors. Hence, she tends to spend all her time and effort constantly studying and researching books. At the same time, she has been training herself to use more potent spells prior to her first encounter with Suzuki Satoru until now. Compared to Evileye, Keno didn’t specialize into Elemental magic since her hobbies have changed too, instead opting to acquire class levels that would support and compensate for Satoru’s weaknesses (e.g. intel gathering). As a Vampire, Keno suffered a penalty to all actions under sunlight. Even wearing a hood would not negate the penalty and she would still feel tired. However, she had managed to negate that by wearing an anti-sunlight ring. Additionally, most of the items Keno have equipped in her possession were given by Suzuki Satoru to help protect her from enemy magic. Her talent is that any magic Keno observes being cast or was cast on her could be saved and cast by her whenever she wants. This even includes Super-Tier and Wild Magic. Casting prerequisites such as skill levels are automatically treated as met. However, all spells will be scaled to her ability level and all spellcasting component requirements still apply. For example, if she casts the super-tier spell Down, it'll have a longer cast time and less damage compared to Suzuki Satoru. With these restrictions, her talent is fairly balanced. Additionally, Keno can’t simply just remove a saved spell without casting it first. As a matter of fact, she is only able to cast such spell once which is also considered a weakness. It’s up to her what spell she’ll save, but it’s very unlikely for her to use her talent. Although she’s the Second Seat of the New Ainz Ooal Gown, her combat abilities and levels are the lowest among all the members in it. Still, she managed to earn the respect of every member through her experience and knowledge built up over the years, as well as her ability to heal as a High Sage. Since supporting Satoru was their top priority, it didn't really matter who was second in command. After the time skip, as shown in her class levels, she was estimated to be level 34.Overlord Bonus Volume Character Sheet: Keno Fasris Invern Class Abilities * Undead Control '''/ '''Undead Domination: After doing further research with the notes acquired from fallen members of "Corpus of the Abyss," she learns the ability to control the undead that are weaker than her. Active * Fly * Invisibility * Magic Arrow Racial Classes * True Vampire (7) * Lesser Vampire (4) Job Classes * Vampire Princess (3) * Sorcerer (8) * Sage (5) * High Sage (7) Main Equipment * Flight Necklace * Gauntlet of the Griffin Lord * Gauntlet of Primary Colors * Infinite Backpack * Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown * Ring of reducing sunlight exposure penalties * Ring of proof against undead control and banishment * Ring of proof against divination magic * Ring of immunity to bindings and other movement impediments Other Equipment * Chronicles of the Prince of Phenia * Lost White * Sealing Crystal * Ghillie Cloak Relationships Family King Invern When her father belittles her way of learning magic, she isn't the least bit afraid of speaking up to him despite their difference in social status. However, if his words prove to be well-established and reasonable, then she had no other choice but to forfeit on that matter and accept the path her father wants her to follow. For that very reason, she lacked the courage to resist her stern father. Her father tends to spoke in a kingly way, which reminded Keno about the stories of heroic adventures. This similarity goes to show how King Invern was able to leave a deep impression in Keno's heart without a problem. It was because of him and the stories she read, Keno made a wish that she would become strong one day, like the heroes in the storybooks or like her father and fight gallantly for the people. Since King Invern and Keno rarely met and interact together, she is very happy when it does happen on certain occasions. Still, Keno's father was very harsh on her, so he usually scolded her whenever the two meet each other, which made her feel uneasy and frighten around him. Annie Fasris Invern Others Suzuki Satoru Nastasha Nastasha is a maid who primarily served under Keno as she looks after her well-being. She is the person who visits Keno's quarters every day, helping the girl out with her day-to-day routines. She has also been reading stories that center around heroic adventures to Keno. Trivia * Like her counterpart, Evileye suffers the same path as she, however, their stories diverge when Keno meets and befriends Suzuki Satoru who arrives in the New World two centuries earlier than his main counterpart, Ainz Ooal Gown. * Unlike Evileye, Keno is far younger in age. She was protected by Suzuki Satoru throughout her life and as a result, had far fewer levels compared to Evileye. The experience of adventuring with him also caused her to acquire different class levels from her counterpart. * Physically, her ten-year-old body stopped aging after turning into a vampire. Quotes * (To Suzuki Satoru about her people who got turn into undead): "Everyone, everyone is important to me." * (Pleading Suzuki Satoru to bring them back as humans): "Please, I beg you. Please change everyone back to how they used to be." * (Suspecting Suzuki Satoru was the culprit behind her city's atrocity): "Why, why did you do this to us? I have no idea. Maybe it was my fault. I'll pay for my sins, so please spare everyone!" * (To Suzuki Satoru about a book she has read): "This part says that resurrecting a slain undead creature requires extremely powerful resurrection spells, and even after resurrection they will still be undead. But if the master undead is wiped out, the possibility exists that his victims may be restored, if they are lucky. That’s what’s written here." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "I, Keno Fasris Invern, do hereby swear to you that I shall pay you whatever you desire, Satoru-sama." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Actually, I'd sensed it from a long time ago. There wouldn't be a happy end to all of this, with the sun rising and everyone waking up by themselves. In the end, I couldn't save anyone, and I couldn't bring about an ending like that..." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "I, I'm not your equal, Satoru-sama...I don't have any right to say anything given that I'm relying on your mercy, Satoru-sama..." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Even so...I don't want to be alone any more. Compared to that...I'd rather not say anything at all..." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "W-what if we're together forever?" * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Just, just count me out...ah! I know you're thinking about me, Satoru, and I'm glad! And you've also lent me several amazing items! But what's do you call it? Ah, grinding, that doesn't seem to work, does it? I mean, I don't really like taking a stick and beating a dying Dragon with all its limbs chopped off over and over again...I'm not talking about your plan, but more like how you kept ignoring its pleas for mercy, er, yeah, that's kind of heart-wrenching -- no, it’s not like that. Of course I know you don't like that sort of thing either, and you're only doing it because of me. And I don't want to get the pretty clothes you lent me dirty. I'm just thinking that maybe there could be another way next time." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Yes, you are, Satoru. You must be in some sort of difficulty. I've been travelling with you for five years -- even if it doesn't show on your face, I can tell if you’re lying." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "It's been five years. I can roughly guess what you're thinking. After all, I've been by your side all this time." References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rainbow Eyes Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:True Vampires Category:Royalty Category:Magic Casters Category:Princesses Category:Sorcerers Category:Sages Category:Talent Users Category:Inveria Category:New Ainz Ooal Gown